While the availability, quantity, visual resolution, and audio quality of audio and audio/visual media items (e.g., television series episodes, news programs, movies, sporting events, etc.) have all been enhanced greatly year after year, some frustrating aspects of these media items remain. For example, some media content within, or accompanying, the media items, such as commercials, advertisements, television show theme songs, and so on, are often presented repeatedly over multiple media items, possibly many times per day, typically spanning weeks or months. Some such content may be annoying to particular users immediately, while other content may be initially humorous or otherwise interesting to those viewers, only to become tiresome thereafter.